Fun SummerNOT!
by InuRyoko
Summary: Well, 3 MYSTERIOUS ppl are setting the IY cast into pairs. Who are these ppl and WHAT do they want? Not for Kikyo fans. First fic! PLS. READ IT! Review! Flames accepted!


A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first ficcy, along with my very first Inuyasha fic. I hope this'll be, um, "satisfying" or something like that...by the way, a warning to ALL Kikyo-fans: This fic, may NOT be for you. I don't REALLY hate Kikyo, just dislike her with the whole Inu/Kag thing. Or, all in all, I'll be dissing her bad here. So, Sorry! As for the OPPOSITE side, this is the fic for you! (Kikyo bashing comes in LATER chappies! ^_^)  
  
Sakura: Liar. I KNOW you like her!  
  
Shut UP! You ANNOYING lil TWERP of a sister!  
  
Sakura: Whatever, man.  
  
Imma kill after this! Anywhoo, don't want y'all to see me kill my lil sis! So, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own Inuyasha...and that's just MEAN! *pouts*  
  
Sakura: Poser!  
  
Shut up!  
Fun Summer...NOT!  
  
By InuRyoko ^_^  
Chapter 1: The so-called "plan" by the stupid "strangers"  
----------------------------------------****  
  
Somewhere, where no one ELSE is there...in other words! A secret lair!  
  
----------------------------------------****  
In the dark, we can KIND OF see 3 voices talking...sort of.  
  
"So, do you think it'll work?" a voice whispered.  
  
"Yeah, it's full proof!" another voice whispered back.  
  
"Why are we whispering again? I mean, this IS our lair. And it's a SECRET lair. And it's HIDDEN," another voice asked. Let's name this one #3, the previous one #2, and the FIRST one we heard speaking #1!  
  
"I have NO idea..." #2 said, leaning back against...wait...how do I know #2's leaning back? AGH! Stupid sister...I SWEAR imma kill you...Uh, anyway!  
  
"So anyway, the plan's full-proof?" asked #3 again.  
  
"Intentionally, dumbass," #2 hissed.  
  
"I am SO NOT a dumbass, asshole!" #3 countered.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Shit-head!"  
  
"Stupid!"  
  
"Neanderthal!"  
  
"Moron!"  
  
"Ignoramus!"  
  
"um...E-boy!"  
  
"I am NOT effeminate!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Too!"  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not!"  
"Too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Too! HA! Stupid asshole is TOO dumb! HA!"  
  
"*growl* I HATE you, you STUPID-!"  
  
"Okay, okay, enough guys. I'm starting to get a migraine," #1 interrupted.  
  
"So, anyway, you SURE this thing's FULL PROOF?" #3 asked, trying to make sure.  
  
#2 sighed, exasperated. "I told once, I told you a BILLION TIMES, YES! It IS full-proof."  
  
"But what if it BACKFIRES?" #3 pondered. " Do you have a BACK-UP PLAN?"  
  
I think, if you turn a flashlight on, #1 is smirking...but I, the author, am not too sure. He might NOT be, but anyway... #1 replied #3's question. "Yeah. I have a back-up plan in-store for them."  
  
"Oh," said #2, "really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, tell us what it is!"  
  
"Not telling. I'll ONLY tell if it ACTUALLY back-fires."  
  
"Tell us anyways. We're you're 'team mates', you know."  
  
#3 sighed. "Fine. Let's meet here again, tomorrow, for the "round-up" thing to PERFORM the plan."  
  
"Ok. See y'all then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Sayonnara." (A/N: that means good bye!)  
  
And so, after that, there was silence. Just SILENCE and darkness.  
----------------------------------------****  
  
A/N: So? What'd you think? Funny? Too many cuss words? Like it or hate it? PLEASE review! Or else you won't know who they're giving the PLAN to!  
  
Until next time!  
  
Sakura: You are SUCH a fake.  
  
*gasp* You're still alive?! MAN, you sure are TOUGH, Sak.  
  
Sakura: *smirk* I've been told.  
  
NEVER get cocky on my FIRST fic. NEVER!  
  
Sakura: Whatever. Just finish this and we can all go get ourselves something to eat.  
  
Oh, like where, perhaps?  
  
Sakura: McDonalds, duh!  
  
Oh yeah! Let's visit that Teriyaki-Sushi place, too!  
  
Sakura: Oh yeah, baby!  
  
Ok y'all! We have to go!  
  
PLEASE review! Or else I'll just delete this! And you won't know who these people are exactly and WHAT they want! Oh, and what they got to do with the IY cast! ^_^  
Paws,  
  
InuRyoko ^_^ 


End file.
